


Hairbrush Adventures

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian likes Emma's hair, and so does their son. Based on a prompt on tumblr: Anything with babies or toddlers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairbrush Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts closed. Thank you to those that sent them. If you have any ideas feel free to send them, it just might take longer to get to.

It was Killian who started this whole thing. 

Once he finally moved into their house, the both of them grew even closer than before. This new domestic intimacy was something she would never trade for the world. 

One of the favorite things (from many) that she loves about her pirate is his affinity for her hair.

He’ll run his hand through it when they’re kissing, style it when they’re having a lazy day with hand and hook, and her personal favorite: brush it when the need arose. 

There’s something comforting and relaxing about the routine they’ve fallen into whenever she needs her hair to be brushed, usually sitting on their bed. She loves the feel of his close presence pressed to her back, the feel of his wrist occasionally caressing the back of her head as the brush in his hand runs through her hair, and the soft kiss he places on her neck once he’s finished. 

It seems their son has watched his father brush her hair so many times that he also started to partake in this particular activity. 

He and Liam take turns brushing her hair and sometimes Killian pretends he’s mad when Liam takes an extra turn. She just laughs and pulls him in for a quick kiss with him sitting in front of her, and their son happily combing through her hair behind her. 

“I make you look pretty, Mama.” her son happily says. 

“She always looks pretty, lad. Don’t you think?” Killian responds and gives her a wink that brings a blush to her cheeks. 

Liam’s brushing comes to a pause as he thinks about his father’s words and then decides that, yes, she always looks pretty. 

Emma can’t stand it anymore, she locks eyes with Killian and he understands her intent. Without warning, the two parents suddenly tackle their son, finding Liam on his back and head against the pillows and Killian and Emma on top of him, planting kisses all over his face while tickling him.

The sound of his laughter mingled with theirs fills the bedroom and Emma couldn’t be happier. 

She’s in their home, surrounded by their love. 

And a couple years later, Liam occasionally brushes her hair, but it’s his sister’s he is more interested in. But that’s alright, she’s got Killian to brush hers.


End file.
